User talk:TLPG/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the WWE Monday Night RAW page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dean27 (Talk) 17:22, September 28, 2012 Deletion process We've looked at it, but still don't understand your disdain for that particular page. But, we'll re-look and evaluate it again. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:08, April 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: No Holds Barred *That is fine but you removed the category without adding a new one. Can't leave a page without any category. You can remove it again but make sure you add one to it! Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 12:01, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :*If not then you can create one, then pop a category on that category. Something like "Website shows" you know what this promotion is more than i do so..... Dean27 (talk) 12:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: NAW Events *The PPV Cleanup tag does not really have to go only on PPV events, it's there to tell myself and Nic to go and clean up the page. It all needs linking ([[]]) around the wrestlers and championships. Also needs external links. Please look at one of the 10,000's of other event pages as an example. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 23:07, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :* See Laredo Energy Arena, we are going with listing the events instead of tables. We have yet to convert a lot of them over as it's a constant work in progress. Another minor note - please refrain from centering the names of the wrestlers on the infobox. We did a few as a test, but are looking for a more permanent solution instead of having to manually do them all. - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:16, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :* It needed the tabs, but besides that it looks fine. I removed the cleanup tag from it. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:57, August 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Age Wrestling Roster link *It's all fine, it's only doing that because there is a problem with the wikia cache. It has not caught up since last Thursday on any wikia. All be ok once they sort it out. Dean27 (talk) 08:47, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Event history *Hiya, I've done the page to format now, but it's not just PPV matches that need to go on there, its all matches inc. house shows. Dean27 (talk) 09:56, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ** I know. I'm just starting with the pay per views. I'll be adding the TV matches next. Not sure if I can get all the house show results though, but then there are plenty of other people here who can fill those gaps I'm sure. TLPG 22:19, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :* City pages do not get/need image galleries. Please refrain from making them. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:34, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :* If you want to do Theme songs, please do so following the proper formatting and categorization. See Grab Them Cakes (Theme Song) for example. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:09, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :* Done. - Wagnike2 (talk) 10:57, July 1, 2016 (UTC) @Wagnike2 - I request a formal explanation for the block and how you could ignore the fact that World Wrestling All-Stars. If you wouldn't mind. TLPG 12:33, August 22, 2016 (UTC)